<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Infame Deseo by Ellexlight24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436878">Infame Deseo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellexlight24/pseuds/Ellexlight24'>Ellexlight24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:29:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellexlight24/pseuds/Ellexlight24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Víctor Nikiforov, es un hombre de grandes principios y creyente de la fe, se encuentra casado desde hace 5 años con una a de sus antiguas compañeras de la universidad. Pero algo ha sucedido, un ser extraño ingresa a su vida y la cambia por completo, obligándolo a caer en uno de los pecados más grandes de la historia: la lujuria. <br/>Maldito sea ese fuego de infierno que quema mis venas y me obliga a pecar por su nombre. <br/>Dios se apiade de nosotros.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Infame Deseo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dios te salve María, llena eres de gracia el Señor es contigo. <br/>Bendita tú eres entre todas las mujeres, y bendito es el fruto de tu vientre, Jesús. <br/>Santa María, Madre de Dios, ruega por nosotros, pecadores, ahora y en la ahora de nuestra muerte. <br/>Amén. <br/>Madre mía, padre nuestro. Perdóname, porque he pecado. <br/>He pecado al mirarlo, he pecado al no poder alejarlo de mis pensamientos a aun cuando estoy casado. Perdona mi pecado de desear a otra persona que no sea mi devota esposa. Perdóname… por ansiar a un hombre. <br/>No sé lo que ha pasado, no sé cuándo ha ocurrido. Solo ha sido un breve momento de desliz, siquiera nuestros cuerpos se han aproximado. Fue un solo instante en el que nuestras miradas se cruzaron para que mi corazón se adoctrinara a la obra y gracia de ese ser de cabellos negros. Sus ojos, su piel, el movimiento de sus caderas al danzar sobre las notas musicales. Todo dentro de él ha encendido una llama que no creí que se alzase por otra persona que no fuera Milenka, superándola con creces. <br/>Maldito sea ese fuego de infierno que quema mis venas y me obliga a pecar por su nombre. <br/>Beata María. <br/>Tú sabes que mi vida la dedique al bien, infinitamente creyente y toda la vida practicante, postre mi existencia a la obra y gracia del señor. <br/>Beata María. <br/>Tú sabes bien que siempre me he arrepentido de mis pecados. Siempre glorifique a mi esposa, a mi familia, a tu persona, dedicando cada segundo de mi existencia a ustedes.  <br/>¿Entonces porque me ha pasado esto? <br/>Su danza me hipnotiza, sus ojos son como llamas que en el infierno me consumen. Cada noche sueño que me encuentro entre sus brazos, que lo hago mío, en su piel pierdo los sentidos, la razón y la conciencia. <br/>¿Es esto un embrujo? ¿Un maleficio? ¿Una obra de Luzbel que quiere que me desvié del camino de la rectitud? <br/>¿Puedo ser salvado, María? <br/>Mi culpa es grave, lo sé.  La llama encendida arazá, quemando todo. Obra maléfica del demonio de ojos ámbar que me enloquece con su danza, con sus labios, con su veneno mortal me ha lanzado un hechizo cruel que me deja a merced de sus pies. <br/>María. <br/>Protégeme, pero no de él. Por favor protégeme de mí mismo. <br/>He caído. <br/>Su fuego, aquella llama del infierno de Luzbel me consume… y me pierdo en él. <br/>“Sera mío”.<br/>Mi nueva suplica agraviada ha sido concedida. <br/>Ya no me importa perderme en el pecado. <br/>Deseo sus ojos, su toque, sus labios, su mirada, su cuerpo. Consumirlo hasta que no quede nada él y todo sea parte de mí. Este deseo insano solo puede ser saciado con él. <br/>Dios apiádate de nosotros.<br/>Ten piedad de él, por desearlo. <br/>Ten piedad de mí, por querer perderlo todo con él. <br/>María. <br/>Milenka. <br/>Estoy ardiendo, lo siento. </p><p>Quiero el divorcio.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rememorar</p><p>“Si confesamos nuestros pecados, Dios, que es fiel y justo, nos los perdonará y nos limpiará de toda maldad.”<br/>Juan 1:9</p><p>Perdóname, padre, porque he pecado. <br/>Sinceramente, haciendo un breve recuento de mi vida, jamás pensé caer en esto. Heme aquí, postrado ante la gracia del señor en lo más profundo de la desesperación. Alejado de mis glorias, de mi existencia misma incluso. <br/>¿Quién soy ahora? <br/>No lo sé. <br/>¿Porque me ha pasado esto? <br/>Conozco la causa. <br/>Desde aquel día he soñado cada una de las noches con aquella danza, con aquellos ojos y aquella sonrisa, se encuentran grabadas como un maleficio en mi mente y en mi alma, peor que la más potente de las drogas. </p><p>Lo peor de todo, es que me siento adicto, la culpa no parece ser suficiente, he enloquecido lo suficiente en el transcurso de estos meses para no importarme en lo más mínimo todo lo que he perdido por este deseo mundano. <br/>Sé que he pecado, mi señor. <br/>He caído en las llamas del infierno sin posibilidad alguna de volver a subir al cielo. <br/>Aun así… el hechizo que me fue lanzado me ha provocado grandes consecuencias. <br/>Y me ahogo lentamente dentro de ellas. <br/>…Yuuri… <br/>¿Estás ahí?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Origen</p><p>¿No saben que los malvados no heredarán el reino de Dios? ¡No se dejen engañar! Ni los fornicarios, ni los idólatras, ni los adúlteros, ni los sodomitas, ni los pervertidos sexuales, ni los ladrones, ni los avaros, ni los borrachos, ni los calumniadores, ni los estafadores heredarán el reino de Dios. <br/>1 Corintios 6:9-10<br/>…“En el nombre del Padre y del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo”…</p><p>Padre nuestro,<br/>que estás en el cielo,<br/>santificado sea tu Nombre;<br/>venga a nosotros tu reino;<br/>hágase tu voluntad<br/>en la tierra como en el cielo.<br/>Danos hoy nuestro pan de cada día;<br/>perdona nuestras ofensas,<br/>como también nosotros perdonamos<br/>a los que nos ofenden;<br/>no nos dejes caer en la tentación,<br/>y líbranos del mal.<br/> Amén.</p><p>Padre, pensándolo en retrospectiva, una persona muy torpe. Tuve todas las vías para evitar todo este sacrilegio pero sencillamente todo fue en vano al verme influenciado por el llamado de mi inocente Milenka ¿Qué iba a creer ella que su decisión sería la que desencadenaría todo esto? ¿Quién diría que un mínimo momento seria aquel que traería a mi este cumulo desastroso de sentimientos impuros? No, no estoy culpándola, nunca ha sido mi intensión ello, más viéndolo bien fue solo una juga del cruel destino. <br/>No espero que con ello puedas perdonarme, no pido con ello que te culpes por esto, la culpa es solo mía, por ser débil a la carne… <br/>Quiero arrancarme los cabellos, gritar y llorar en tus brazos pidiendo disculpas pero es tarde Milenka, mi pobre Milenka es tarde. <br/>Aunque no estuve libre de pecado, en el pasado tampoco estuve envuelto en las garras de la maldad, viví como una persona digna. Creí que al haber sido exaltado por la gloria de nuestro señor pudiera haber escapado de todo, creí que las enseñanzas de la fe impartidas por mis padres, rusos ortodoxos, me alejaría de estos caminos desviados, creí que mi amor a dios y a mis padres sería suficiente para ser diferente al resto.<br/> Pero no fue así. <br/>No mate a nadie, pero herí “de muerte” a quien más quería. <br/>No robe a nadie, pero “robe lo más valioso” de una persona sin culpa. <br/>Mentí y di falsos testimonios. A ti, a su persona y muchas más personas. <br/>Consentí actos impuros con él. Mis pensamientos y deseos hacia él se transformaron, tomaron forma impura y los disfrute. Caí en la ponzoña que establece mi fe, y aunque me duele por el daño que te hice… lo disfrute y no me arrepiento. <br/>Lo siento Milenka, quizás mis disculpas sean eternas, quizás no puedan servir de nada. <br/>Pero al menos déjame explicar mi versión de los hechos… el inicio de todo esto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Peccatum I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danza</p><p>Por tanto, hagan morir todo lo que es propio de la naturaleza terrenal: inmoralidad sexual, impureza, bajas pasiones, malos deseos y avaricia, la cual es idolatría.<br/>Colosenses 3:5</p><p>Todo comenzó un día soleado, la primavera estaba en su auge, y aunque en las calles permanecía un escozor frio, era tolerable para todas las personas de la ciudad. <br/>Estábamos libres por darse los carnavales, y justo en ese momento una compañía de danza había comenzado una gira por San Petersburgo, el día que llegaban la música sonaba por las calles principales de la avenida, el color, el confeti y la risa de los niños llega a todos los rincones. No perdimos oportunidad de ir. <br/>La voz cantarina de mi Milenka se escucha mientras toma mi mano juguetona para correr hasta el borde de la calle, igual que un par de niños emocionados por ver a los bailarines. Sonrió y rió junto a ella mientras aprieto su mano. Nos acercamos entre la multitud sin separarnos, el aura familiar que se desprende es tan enriquecedor que sólo nos emociona aún más, los cabellos pelirrojos de mi amada esposa rebotan mientras intenta unirse al ritmo de los bailarines, poco a poco, el cerco entre los espectadores y los bailarines se rompe, encontrándonos todos en un inmenso baile lleno de júbilo. Mila y yo bailamos al son de las guitarras, panderetas y tambores, las parejas se rompen y eso nos incita a separarnos un momento para disfrutar con las demás personas, mujeres y jóvenes toman mis manos en una rueda mientras seguimos una melodía irresistible, es entonces que alguien más toma mi mano.<br/>Era suave, cálida y sumamente electrizante, su simple toque me hace girar hacia él creyendo es el toque de Milenka, mi respiración se corta cuando un par de ojos ámbar se encuentran con los míos. Por insólito que me pareciera, mi corazón se acelera al verle y por acto reflejo aprieto su mano, el toque de aquel ser de ojos caramelo, lejos de repelerse, sólo puede más que ajustarse y afianzarse, el poco tiempo que estamos con todas las mujeres no dejamos de mirarnos, a excepción de sus atrayentes luceros, el resto de su rostro está cubierto por una delicada tela color azul rey. Es cuando la música del violín junto a la guitarra enloquece, que ese extraño ser hipnotizante descubre su rostro por completo y deja a relucir su fino semblante masculino color marfil, un semblante delicado con unos labios color rosa que van en contraste con su corta cabellera negra que brilla con la luz del sol.<br/>Nuestras manos se separan y él corre hasta el centro de la rueda, mirándome fijamente, nuestras miradas no se alejan, no se separan, nunca dejan de conectarse, sus piernas y caderas se mueven al ritmo de la música, el aire quema, mi pecho se consume. Las manos de este ser divino se elevan y bailan junto al resto de su cuerpo, comenzando con una serie de pasos que simulan el flamenco, entonces me tomó de la mano, su rostro no despeja su sonrisa cautivadora y sus ojos envueltos en llamas no dejan de mirarme ni un segundo.<br/>Las cañuelas suenan y ensordecen.<br/>Nuestros cuerpos se encuentran y nuestros pies inducen una danza de un tango único, la euforia crece alrededor de nosotros, pero no puedo escucharla, no escucho, no veo nada más que tus ojos y me siento loco, no se supone que deba verte, no se supone que mi cuerpo responda a tus movimientos tan intrínsecamente que pareciera tan natural como respirar, no puedo creer el movimiento involuntario de mi pecho crece a tal nivel de locura con sólo mirarte y tocarte.<br/>La música se detiene...<br/>Los aplausos suenan...<br/>Mi pecho duele.<br/>No duele por el esfuerzo hecho, no duele por haber bailado como nunca en mi vida en un breve momento, no duele por la falta de aire. Duele y siento como una llama arde, quemando cada centímetro de mí y es por este ser extraño que con su sola mirada pareciera ejercer una fuerza plenipotenciaria sobre este maltrecho existir.<br/>Con fuerza soy volteado y me encuentro con el rostro eufórico de Milenka que me felicita por mi increíble baile, sin embargo, no tengo tiempo de admirarla, giró de nuevo, casi de inmediato y la figura de ese ser caramelo ha desaparecido de manera fugaz.<br/>La voz de Milenka suena, pero todo parece irse separando, cayendo lentamente a pedazos ante los pies de mi persona.<br/>¿Qué eres?<br/>Pareces un ser celestial que ha bajado desde el cielo sólo para dar aviso de una gran tormenta posterior de la calma<br/>¿Quién eres?<br/>Necesito tu nombre, lo ansió, ruego por alguien que sea piadoso conmigo y me lo entregue ante esta desesperada súplica.<br/>¿Qué has hecho conmigo?<br/>Porque en un sólo segundo siento que me desconozco y temo de lo que llegue a ser capaz solamente por encontrarte.<br/>¿En dónde estás?<br/>Este infame deseo parece extinguir mi cordura, y ahora sólo le imploro a Dios que tenga misericordia de mí para que por favor me guíe ante donde tú te encuentras y nunca dejarnos más.<br/>¡Oh cielo dame fuerza y no caer!<br/>¡Perdona mi ofensa hacia Milenka!<br/>¡Oh Dios no me dejes caer en tentación y líbrame de todo mal!<br/>Aunque quizá ya es tarde.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Peccatum III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Contacto<br/>Dichoso el hombre<br/>que no sigue el consejo de los malvados,<br/>ni se detiene en la senda de los pecadores<br/>ni cultiva la amistad de los blasfemos.<br/>Salmos 1:1 | NVI |  </p><p>Esto es un pequeño problema. <br/>Aunque sinceramente debí pensar de manera racional, mi cabeza no funciono como hubiese querido y traje a ese desconocido hombre al lugar donde vivía con Milenka. <br/>Un primer error. <br/>No sabía porque había escuchado los ruegos de un desconocido y no había llamado directamente a la policía o lo había llevado a un médico, el sentido común lo decía pero decidí no hacerle caso. La cara de Milenka cuando llegue con ese chico en brazos sinceramente fue impresionante, pedimos el auxilio de un amigo mío que era medico, luego de examinarlo y colocarle unas ropas, nos hizo mención de lo que ya temíamos. <br/>— Este chico fue violado —revelo, Mila llevo sus manos hasta su rostro conteniendo una mirada espantada, apreté fuertemente mis nudillos en señal de clara frustración, yo había sido el primero en encontrarlo, sin embargo, cuando ya había alcanzado a verlo, el victimario tendría rato de haber huido. Mi buen amigo nos miro y llevo una de sus manos a mi hombro—. Sus heridas físicas no son graves, pero tiene la zona del ano bastante lastimada, voy a recetarle unos ungüentos para la irritación anal y para los moretones. También algunas pastillas por si siente algún tipo de dolor en el cuerpo. Es importante que luego de que despierte lo lleven a la policía, no importa que no haya pasado a mayores o sea hombre, no podemos dejar que haya un violador libre en la calle, y aunque no quiera, debe ir a hacerse unos exámenes por si contrae algún tipo de enfermedad venérea, también necesitara de apoyo psicológico. Por el momento esto es todo lo que puedo hacer.<br/>Se despidió de nosotros sin preguntar más. Al cabo de unas horas el chico comenzó a despertar, Mila y yo nos levantamos de nuestro asiento para verle, en un principio se mostro confundido y torpe. Antes de que despertara, discutimos como tratarlo y decidimos que lo mejor era hablarle con cordialidad, intentando no preguntar mucho y hacerle entrar en confianza. <br/>— ¿Dónde estoy? —pronuncio en lo que parecía ser su lengua materna aun somnoliento, para luego voltear a mirarnos, enfocando la vista—… Usted es… <br/>— No nos hemos presentado—hablo en un fluido ingles, recordando como el chico le había hablado en ese idioma cuando lo encontró—. Mucho gusto, me llamo Víctor Nikiforov, yo soy el que te he traído hasta aquí. <br/>— ¿Dónde estoy? —pregunto ahora en ingles, sonreí un poco al ver que respondía. <br/>— Estas en mi casa, me pediste que no te llevara a la policía así que decidí traerte a mi hogar —respondí, el joven de ojos canela me miro y luego miro a Milenka—. Ella es mi esposa, Mila.<br/>— Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Mila Nikiforov —contesto con su usual ánimo, e inclinándose un poco hacia él, le pregunto— Se que no nos conocemos pero ¿Nos podrías decir tu nombre? <br/>— Mi nombre es Yuuri… soy un bailarín japonés… <br/>Una mueca de alerta se mostro en su rostro y de repente, su cuerpo pareció comenzar a temblar incontrolablemente. <br/>— ¿Estás bien? —se acerco rápidamente hasta el Milenka, observándolo con preocupación. <br/>— Si… Lo siento mucho—Respondió y cuando Mila estuvo a punto de tocarle, su cuerpo dio un brinco que nos asusto tanto a ella como a mí—, Lo siento, Mila, Víctor, sé que es su casa ¿Pero pueden dejarme un momento solo? <br/>Mila y yo nos vimos a la cara, analizando la situación y que hacer al respecto. El chico pareció haber entrado en un ataque de pánico que logro controlar muy bien pero sinceramente se veía afectado. No era para más, después del diagnostico entregado por el Chris decidimos que hacer al respecto. Le daríamos apoyo y un techo mientras pudiera normalizar sus emociones, haríamos lo posible de acompañarle y ayudarle hasta que pudiera tomar su camino nuevamente. <br/>Sin embargo, no fue algo sencillo.  Aun con el paso de los días Yuuri no quería salir de esa habitación, se negaba a decir que le había ocurrido, a recibir el apoyo médico o policiaco que necesitaba. Ni siquiera salía para comer y debíamos dejar una bandeja de comida cercana a la habitación, no hablaba y no interactuaba. Era caso difícil. Un día intentamos convérselo de que nos acompañara a la policía de la ciudad para denunciar el abuso que sufrió, o siquiera para que fuera a un médico especializado que hiciera los exámenes que mi amigo recomendó, pero la reacción que obtuvimos de él fue una desesperada, nos pidió a gritos que no lo obligaran a ir a la policía y que tampoco lo obligaran a irse, pues no tenía ningún otro lugar a donde ir.<br/>Ya en la tercera oportunidad Mila salió de la habitación con una mirada resignada. <br/>—No quiere decirme nada, aunque le pregunte y pregunte, simplemente baja la mirada y se cubre el rostro. <br/>Ambos nos miramos con una mueca de preocupación, yo tampoco sabía bien que hacer al respecto, era una situación complicada. Lo único que sabíamos era su nombre, su nacionalidad y ocupación, más allá de ello, no teníamos información que pudiera servirnos de guía para ayudarle. Yuuri se encerraba en sí mismo y no hablaba más de lo necesario. Por un instante pensé que podría tratarse de un estafador, o alguien que quiere aprovecharse de la buena vida que generaban nuestros ingresos económicos, sin embargo, lo deseche al instante al notar las actitudes de Yuuri. Milenka pareció notar todas mis inseguridades, y en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad no se intimido en tocar el tema.<br/>— Se que te preocupa todo esto, tu nunca dejarías a una persona desvalida por allí solo, no serias tu —me comento una noche, al irnos a dormir —. No sabemos el pasado de este chico, pero seguramente no ha debido tenerla fácil, démosle una oportunidad. Quizás solo necesita espacio. <br/>Yo asentí en silencio, creyendo firmemente en sus palabras, quizás solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que confiara en nosotros. <br/>Al paso de los días tenemos la noticia de que por el trabajo de Mila, esta debe viajar durante un mes a Berlín para unas sesiones fotográficas con una sucursal de su agencia en Alemania, no es la primera vez que ella debe viajar fuera del país por trabajo, incluso yo mismo he visitado España, Inglaterra, Suiza, Alemania y Francia por mi trabajo de bailarín, y ahora coreógrafo profesional. Sin embargo, no era como las veces anteriores, ahora teníamos un visitante disfuncional que provocaba un extraño presentimiento en mi espalda, aun así, con la dulce mirada de Milenka le dije que todo estaría bien, y luego de un par de días, tomo su vuelo camino a Berlín. <br/>Se suponía que todo debía estar bien. <br/>Aunque el clima no fue tan tenso como espere, durante el primer día que estuvimos solos, su comportamiento fue más abierto, pidió ayudar con los quehaceres de la casa y converso un poco más de lo mínimo que los anteriores días. Lo deje por un par de horas que iba a hacer algunas diligencias del trabajo para regresar por la noche y encontrarlo con una cena lista. Estaba vistiendo uno de los delantales que usaba Mila para cocinar, el color del delantal en contraste con su colorado rostro hicieron que una sensación de ternura se agolpara en mi pecho. <br/>— Yo, bueno… quiero disculparme por todas las molestias que te he ocasionado, a ti y a tu esposa. De verdad estoy siendo una molestia pero les agradezco de corazón lo que están haciendo por mi —hizo una pequeña reverencia—. Esto es algo muy pequeño, como hacer la cena o los quehaceres del hogar como pago por quedarme, pero por favor, espero podamos llevarnos bien mientras normalizo mi situación. <br/>Sinceramente la sorpresa fue grande, no lo esperaba, pero el sentimiento de gratitud y disculpa que trasmitió me pareció sincero. <br/>Pero entonces ¿Por qué no se quedo solo así? <br/>Al llegar la hora de dormir, pasaban de las 11 de la noche cuando termine de hablar con Milenka, la conversación fue amena y me agrado mucho escuchar sobre su día en Berlín, parecía que todo iba sin problemas así que le desee las buenas noches, corte la llamada y apague las luces de la habitación. Decidí que podía dejarme llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, y así pareció durante un par de horas cuando algo me despertó. No fue ningún sonido, ningún golpe ni nada que pudiera ser brusco, fue solo un calor intenso en la parte baja del cuerpo que lo hizo despertar de golpe. <br/>Lo abrupto del momento hizo que se sintiera mareado, se llevo las manos a la cabeza y un singular sonido se retuvo en sus oídos, un chapoteo, una succión y su propia voz soltando un jadeo. Bajo la mirada y levanto las sabanas, quedando horrorizado con la vista. No podía creer lo que veía. <br/>¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Yuuri?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Peccatum IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Servicio<br/>¡Oh gente adúltera! ¿No saben que la amistad con el mundo es enemistad con Dios? Si alguien quiere ser amigo del mundo se vuelve enemigo de Dios.<br/>Santiago 4:4	<br/>Oh… Dios… <br/>¿Qué es esto? <br/>El calor desconocido, la sensación abrumadora y la visión de su cuerpo desnudo en mi cama. <br/>¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Yuuri? <br/>Tuve que parpadear varias veces para entender lo que estaba ocurriendo, no obstante, el tacto de su lengua me hizo estremecerme y actuar de golpe para alejarlo, al hacerlo este exclamo un sonido disgustado. ¿De verdad se supone que debe estar degustado? <br/>— Oye ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —pregunto con un ligero gesto de molestia, incorporándose un poco en la cama, instintivamente tuve que desviar la mirada de su cuerpo desnudo.  <br/>— Eso podría decirlo yo ¿Qué buscas con todo esto? —cuestione mientras subía mis pantalones, de repente una singular sonrisa se extendió de par en par su rostro mientras que con una sensualidad digna de un demonio, pasó su lengua por sus labios saboreando los retos de saliva que en estos quedaban. <br/>— Solo quería darte un agradecimiento por toda la ayuda que me has dado. <br/>Pude sentir como mis mejillas cambiaron de color debido al calor en mi rostro, el tono de sus palabras y la expresión en su rostro eran totalmente diferentes, como si fuera una persona completamente distinta. <br/>— ¿Quién eres? —la pregunta era estúpida, ciertamente, pero fue lo primero que salió de mis labios <br/>— ¿Quién, preguntas? —Menciono en tono de diversión—. Soy Katsuki Yuuri, un bailarín de una caravana de artistas ambulantes ꟷafirmo sonriendo, pero detrás de esa sonrisa se escondía un singular secreto que aún no descifraba. <br/>— ¿Has intentado engañarnos a mí y a mi esposa para colarte a nuestra casa? —pregunte taimado, pasando por mi cabeza las posibilidades de que en lugar de un bailarín fuese un trabajador sexual, luego de sus acciones parecía lo más lógico, sin embargo, el negó con sus dedos y de sus labios se escapó un suspiro.  <br/>— En realidad no mentía cuando decía que no tenía donde ir, fue una gran suerte que cuidaras de mí justo en ese momento. No conozco nada del idioma de este país, tampoco puedo ni quiero regresar a la caravana, y ustedes dijeron que me prestarían su apoyo hasta buscar un sitio donde vivir ¿Piensas dejarme a la deriva? <br/>— ¿Por qué tendría que creerte? ¿Qué me asegura que no me estas engañando? —increpe, de verdad la situación me estaba poniendo incomodo, especialmente porque hacia tan solo unas horas aquel joven había actuado de forma completamente insospechada, muy ajena a la actual. <br/>Yuuri pareció notarlo y en su expresión se dibujó un gesto de diversión coqueto, mientras que colocándose sobre sus piernas y manos comenzó a gatear hasta mí. <br/>— Si lo deseas, ahora que estamos solos puedo colaborar contigo mostrando mis pasaportes y demás documentos personales, solo eso cargo conmigo en esa pequeña mochila que trajiste contigo. No tengo ningún motivo para mentir, después de todo, si fuera alguien siniestro hubiese hecho algo mucho antes —dijo mientras acortaba las distancias entre ambos, y a Víctor le producía muchas sensaciones que le eran extrañas, Yuuri de por sí, era algo extraño para él. <br/>— Estas muy cerca, además ponte algo de ropa por favor —le pedí, intente levantarme de la cama <br/>— ¿Por qué? Me encuentro muy cómodo de este modo —menciono restando importancia a las condiciones a las que se encontraba. <br/>— Porque eres un hombre, y esto que haces es inmoral —respondí. <br/>Su rostro pareció sorprenderse ante mis palabras, creí que luego de estas podría calmarse y retirarse de encima de mí, pero entonces estallo en una pequeña carcajada de sus labios dejándome completamente extrañado. <br/>— ¿En serio? A mí me parece todo lo contrario, si es tan inmoral este tipo de agradecimiento para tu dios, porque tu cuerpo parece decirme todo lo contrario. <br/>Baje la mirada hacia donde sus ojos enfocaban y sin dudar a dudas, el calor regreso nuevamente a mi rostro al ver como mi propio cuerpo me jugaba en contra de mis creencias, quise negar lo que ocurría, pero simplemente era notorio, la erección de mi pene se alzaba resaltando en la ropa y provocando una risita en Yuuri, quien le dio una pequeña caricia que hizo que un jadeo escapara de mi boca. <br/>— Descuida, no estoy molesto por esto, es más déjame ayudarte con eso. <br/>— No, no, espera… <br/>Nuevamente su boca atrapo la longitud de mi miembro y mi voz fue acallada por completo, su lengua paseaba suavemente por él, no podía creer como mi propio cuerpo reaccionaba hacia una persona que no era mi esposa, reaccionando ante injuria del señor, ni siquiera la propia Milenka se había atrevido a darme tales atenciones ¿Entonces porque con el yo..? Intente alejarlo pero sus labios succionaron más fuerte y un nuevo jadeo salió de mis labios, lentamente comenzó a lamerlo y con ello, sin dejar de hacerlo, me miro directamente a los ojos. Recuerdo bien el sentimiento de estremecimiento que paso por mi espalda, incluso ahora no puedo olvidarlo junto a sus palabras. <br/>— No te resistas, esto es un obsequio de mi parte. <br/>— No… sigas… Podría enfermar —decía mientras le alejaba bruscamente, mi temor era que el japonés tuviese una enfermedad venérea eso no me afectaría solo a mí, si seguía de ese modo jamás podría volver a tocar a mi querida Milenka. <br/>—Descuida —respondió algo ofuscado mientras se lanzaba por completo a la cama y yo salía disparado de la habitación, lo último que pude escucharle antes de salir hasta la cocina fue algo parecido a esto  “eres el primero que le hago este tipo de cosas así que despreocúpate de algún tipo de enfermedad”. <br/>Sin embargo, yo me encontraba aun respirando agitado, aferrándome al mesón sin saber si llamar a la policía o intentar conversar con él, sin siquiera entendiendo para que acordar. Mi mente se había bloqueado al mirar hacia abajo y observar como de mi pene salía una sustancia blanquecina producto de mi propia excitación. Me había corrido poco después de escuchar que era el “primero” de este tipo de atenciones por parte del asiático. <br/>Milenka jamás me había tocado de esa forma ni nado semejantes atenciones, no me parecía correcto eso. No le recriminaba eso, pero el shock de sentir un orgasmo producto de otra persona que no era mi esposa, me dejo un estrangulado sentimiento en el pecho. <br/>Un minuto, varios minutos pasaron hasta que fueron unas cuantas horas y el amanecer se mostró por la ventana, cuando la luz ilumino toda la sala, incluso el propio Yuuri había salido de mi habitación y dirigido a la “suya” mientras yo permanecía en la misma posición dentro de la cocina. Mi mente estaba en blanco, o al menos parecía estarlo, no sabía que pensar, que hacer, las lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas, seguía aun medio desnudo y con las sabanas que cogí al salir corriendo, estas aún permanecían en mi regazo, abrace mis propias piernas mientras veía como entraba la llamada con la hermosa fotografía de mi esposa Milenka, no quería hablarle, no podía hacerlo. <br/>La voz no salía. <br/>No podía contestarle por el temor de romperme y decirle que había sido infiel a ella con un hombre, casi no pude alejarlo y tuve un orgasmo gracias a su propia voz y boca, aún permanecía la gran vergüenza en el pecho por haberlo disfrutado. <br/>Lo siento tanto, Milenka.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Peccatum V</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pretensión</p><p>El que siembra para agradar a su naturaleza pecaminosa, de esa misma naturaleza cosechará destrucción; el que siembra para agradar al Espíritu, del Espíritu cosechará vida eterna.</p><p>Gálatas 6:8 | NVI | </p><p>El cantar de las aves acompañados del brillo matutino de una mañana ya entrada en su camino, hizo que mi descompensado cuerpo comenzara a despertarse de su letargo, sentí un desgarrador dolor en la base baja de mi espalda, casi todo mi cuello y hombros, preguntándome porque estaba durmiendo en el mueble de la sala, este era muy incómodo y hacía que me doliera el cuerpo por completo, intente estirarme a fin de relajar los músculos cuando un sonido proveniente de la cocina me distrajo.</p><p>— Muy buenos días Víctor. Te has despertado bastante tarde.</p><p>Pegue un brinco de susto al escuchar las palabras</p><p>Lo mire como si estuviera viendo a un espectro, y mi simple faz fue capaz de generar en él una tímida sonrisa de burla, se acercó hasta el mesón depositando un plato de desayuno</p><p>— ¿Por qué tienes esa cara como si estuvieras viendo un espanto? He preparado el desayuno, ven a comerlo —estuvo a punto de tocarme pero de un manotazo aleje su mano de mi cuerpo, este me miro impactado —. ¿Qué sucede Víctor? ¿Aun estas medio dormido?</p><p>— Vete.</p><p>— ¿Qué?</p><p>— He dicho que te vayas ¡Vete antes de que llame a la policía, pervertido! —ordene mientras amarraba firmemente las telas de la bata con la que había pasado la noche, Yuuri se miró muy sorprendido pero al final no pronuncio palabra alguna, solo se quitó el delantal, busco su pequeña bolsa de viaje y bajo mi atenta mirada salió de la residencia voluntariamente sin tener que alzar otro grito.</p><p>Cuando nuevamente me encontraba en soledad fue que caí en cuenta de todas las cosas, haciendo que me arrinconara contra el sillón. La ira y la vergüenza había sido tal que no razone hasta haberlo echado de la casa, luego de respirar más tranquilamente es que entendí que yo mismo lo había botado, mi pecho podía respirar en calma gracias al hecho de estar a salvo nuevamente pero la expresión de inesperada sorpresa en el rostro de Yuuri era lo que estaba haciendo estragos en mi mente, quizás el que este actuara como si nada hubiese pasado luego de tal desfachatez era lo que hizo que reaccionara de tal modo, no estaba errado, esa era la acción correcta e ideal ante ese tipo de caso, pensaba si acaso no hubiera sido mejor llamar a la policía en ese caso, pero no quería hacerle un escándalo de ello. Fue su culpa el haberlo traído a casa desde un principio.</p><p>¿Entonces les había mentido desde el principio para intentar meterse a su casa? Negué la posibilidad ya que yo mismo le había encontrado en una situación lamentable y el juicio medico de Chris sobre la violación no fue falso, sumando a eso Yuuri no parecía dominar el ruso ¿Cómo podría aprovecharse entonces de él?¿Cuál era la mentira allí? Había tantos vacíos dentro de esa historia que no sabía que pensar respecto a él, lo único que esperaba es que pudiera regresar al lado de la caravana con quienes llego, permaneciendo ambos en completa paz sin saber nada el uno del otro.</p><p>Pero eso le estaba ocasionando dos conflictos: uno era Milenka ¿Cómo haría para explicarle todo lo que había pasado justo un par de días de ella haber partido a Alemania? ¿Y si las intenciones de Yuuri nunca fueron puras? ¿Y si este era verdaderamente una cuna del pecado? Pero había hecho que era el motivo por el cual se sentía morir.</p><p>Aquel toque le había hecho llegar a un orgasmo.</p><p>Aun cuando provino de un hombre, llegar al orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo en el que se hubo separado de Yuuri era una blasfemia, un ultraje a su pensamiento y sentir hacia su señor, un pecado. Y estaba en un shock inmenso provocado por aquel momento en el que su cuerpo fue débil hacia la carne. Milenka jamás me había tocado de esa forma ni nado semejantes atenciones, y pensaba que quizás aquel era el motivo en el que incluso su cuerpo hubiese reaccionado pero el sentimiento de malestar no se iba, y la figura constante del asiático aún permanecía impregnada en mi mente.</p><p>¿De verdad había hecho lo correcto?</p><p>Sí.</p><p>Era lo mejor, después de todo, él era un pecador, un impuro. No podía tener a una persona de esa categoría en su hogar, aunque sentía el mar sabor de boca amenazándole por sus acciones cometidas, no podía arriesgarse a contaminarse del pecado que casi lo hizo caer en ese momento. Trate de mantener mis pensamientos completamente aislado dado el sentir recurrente de que estaba siendo injusto con un alma desamparada que necesitaba de mi apoyo, pero mi sentido común me exigía ser firme ante la decisión que había tomado dada la gravedad de la injuria cometida, no obstante, la intranquilidad me persiguió durante toda la jornada matutina, y llego ya el fin del día con aquellos pensamientos aún muy marcados en mi cabeza. Apague las luces del salón, tome mis cosas y emprendí mi camino a casa, el recorrido desde allí era algo largo a pie, pero atravesar el parque municipal que conectaba el lugar sería suficiente para liberar mi mente de pensamientos innecesarios.</p><p>Más no espere que en uno de los bancos del parque, viendo el cielo con la mirada pérdida estuviera Yuuri, fue tal la sorpresa dado lo entrado de la noche de encontrarlo allí que simplemente no pude reprimir la voz.</p><p>—           ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Dónde está la caravana? —pregunte sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, su rostro se vio sorprendido al verme nuevamente frente a él pero luego esta se volvió algo aburrida e incluso desganada.</p><p> </p><p>En el mismo silencio en el que lo había encontrado, el joven asiático se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta estar a escasos metros de distancia conmigo, tuve que retroceder unos pasos más por miedo que por inercia, a lo que Yuuri esbozo una pícara y divertida sonrisa.</p><p> </p><p>—           ¿Qué le preocupada, señor Víctor? Usted me echo a la calle pese a que sabe que no tengo donde ir, tampoco tengo un buen manejo del ruso por lo que no puedo conseguir empleo.</p><p>—            Por supuesto que lo hice —contesto frunciendo el ceño ante la pisca de sátira que trasmitía aquella sonrisa.</p><p>—           ¿Entonces porque debe estar preocupado?</p><p>—           Porque es lo correcto, el señor establece que todos somos hermanos a lo que debemos velar por el prójimo.</p><p>—           Oh, pero yo intente cuidar de ti la noche anterior y no me dejaste hacerlo, a pesar de que parecías disfrutarlo —comento lamiendo sus labios, provocando que un leve sonrojo atacara mi rostro.</p><p>—           ¡No lo disfrute! ¡Eso es una blasfemia, y te recuerdo que estoy casado! —exclame esperando que aquel hombre al fin entendiera las acciones equivocadas que hacía pero en lugar de exponer una mínima muestra disculpa o arrepentimiento, este se veía bastante relajado—. Pude haberte llevado a la policía pero no lo hice, en este país ese tipo de actos no se castigan solo con unos cuantos meses de cárcel —mencione, provocando allí que al fin Yuuri pusiera su atención en mi—. Creo que no tengo nada más que hacer, es lamentable que un joven como tú se pierda el camino del pecado, dios cuide tu alma y espero que te incite por el buen camino.</p><p> </p><p>Iba a seguir mi camino, decepcionado cuando de repente un jalón desesperado me detuvo por mis ropas.</p><p>— ¡Espera por favor! —yo le mire sorprendido —. Lamento mucho todas mis acciones anteriores, de verdad me encuentro muy arrepentido —confeso, maravillándome con su realización de un dogeza japonés genuino—. De verdad no era mi intención causarte algún tipo de molestia, simplemente no pude resistirme a tu belleza, nunca antes me había interesado tanto en una persona.</p><p>— ¿Interesado? —repetí, intentando razonar las palabras que este había mencionado.</p><p>Elevo su cabeza levantándose del suelo casi al mismo tiempo, comenzó a caminar hasta mí con un rostro que jamás había visto en alguien antes, con delicadeza tomo uno de los mechones sueltos de mi cabello</p><p>— Eres hermoso, Víctor.</p><p>— ¿Qué? —pronuncie sintiendo como lentamente mi respiración se cortaba, y la cercanía de Yuuri aumentaba.</p><p>— Sé que piensas que por ser hombre la frase esta fuera de lugar, pero no estoy mintiendo, Víctor. —estableció con una firmeza tal que hizo que mi rostro se ruborizara como una joven quinceañera, y aun sin cambiar esa expresión, Yuuri continuo —. Eres el hombre más hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida, he viajado por números países a largo de mi vida, pero jamás había visto alguien como tú cada palabra nueva que salía de los labios de Yuuri hacían que por algún insólito motivo, un mínimo estremecimiento comenzara a formarse en todo mi cuerpo, aquel beso en la punta de mis cabellos había enviado una descarga eléctrica directa hasta mi estómago encogiéndolo, provocando que sintiera un malestar extraño.</p><p>Al ver que no daba alguna señal de querer responder sus palabras, Yuuri decidió proseguir.</p><p>— Me disculpo sinceramente contigo, debo intuir que por sus propias costumbres, no estés acostumbrado a este tipo de gestos entre hombres, pero estoy siendo sincero, esta es solo una apreciación personal sobre lo poco que conozco de tu persona — afirmo—. Mis acciones fueron verdaderamente desagradables, no puedo negarlas. Pero no mentí en mis palabras cuando usted y la joven Milenka me acogieron en su hogar, ciertamente que llegue a Rusia con la Caravana de Gitanos pero solo vine como un acompañante temporal hasta llegar a tierras rusas, dando como pago mi presentación en varios de sus actos incluyendo la gala de apertura al entrar a la ciudad. Pero dados varios hechos desafortunados que preferiría no abordar, perdí parte de mis pertenencias y no tengo lugar ni conocidos con quienes hospedarme durante mí tránsito por este país, solo te pido una segunda oportunidad para quedarme en tu hogar.</p><p>— ¿Que me asegura que todo lo que me estás diciendo es verdad? —inquirí, después de todo, ya me había intentado engañar una vez.</p><p>— Mi pasaporte contiene todos los registros de los lugares por los que estado — también tiene impreso la cantidad de días en los que me encontrare en estas tierras.</p><p>Tome la pequeña bolsa de color negro y de entre ellas saque el afamado pasaporte, allí encontré que al menos su nombre si era verdadero: Katsuki Yuuri, 23 años, cumpliría 24 ese mismo año. Su rostro reflejaba menos edad de que la tenía, apenas tenían una escasa diferencia de 4 años, y tal como había dicho, su pasaporte expendido en la ciudad de Detroit, EEUU, indicaba que había viajado por múltiples países. Inglaterra, España, Francia, Turquía, Suiza, Polonia Alemania, y finalmente Rusia. Lo mire expectante sin saber qué decisión tomar.</p><p>— Solo estaré una pequeña temporada en Rusia, no más que tres meses, luego tengo pensado regresar a Alemania donde tengo un par de amistades quienes me darán alojo una temporada más.</p><p>— ¿Solo tres meses?</p><p>— Sí.</p><p>Cerré los ojos por momento, pensado bien en lo que iba a hacer, no sabía ya si lo que hacía era una buena idea, pero decidí confiar nuevamente en él.</p><p>— Está bien, puedes quedarte ese tiempo en mi casa.</p><p>— ¡Muchas gracias Víctor, estoy seguro que no seré una carga para ti!</p><p>— Pero, si vuelves a hacer una cosa como aquella, y no solo el señor te reprenderá, hare que la justicia rusa se encargue también de ti ¿has entendido? —establecí tomando firmemente del mentón, al principio este se mostró sorprendido pero luego hizo un asentimiento de cabeza, devolviéndome la misma sonrisa ladina con la que me encontré hace una hora.</p><p>— Soy consciente de ello, Víctor, pero no te preocupes, no pienso causarte ningún inconveniente más.</p><p>Internamente tenía mis dudas al respecto pero nuevamente había caído en su juego. Regresamos a casa, y en cada momento que tenía a mi disposición no dejaba de tenerlo bajo observación, manteniendo las distancias correspondientes.</p><p>Tal parecía ser que sus palabras fueron ciertas, y luego de aquel incidente, Yuuri jamás volvió a sobrepasarse de alguna manera conmigo. Por los días que vinieron este se mantuvo tranquilo, practicando constantemente en el pequeño jardín que la residencia tenía para nosotros. Algunos de esos días, cuando llegaba del salón le encontraba practicando una marcada coreografía de flamenco, danzando bajo la luz del atardecer, con licras ajustadas a su cuerpo y su torso completamente descubierto marcado por el sudor del esfuerzo realizado.</p><p>Cada nuevo paso que daba lo transportaba al momento exacto en el que sus ojos se habían encontrado por primera vez, pero antes de que nuestros ojos pudieran encontrarse, aceleraba mis pasos para poder ocultarme en mi habitación.</p><p>No sabía que era todo esto que me estaba pasando.</p><p>“Es la manzana del pecado en persona, encanta a las personas con el movimiento de sus caderas”.</p><p>Pensé intentando buscar un pensamiento lógico dentro de todo aquello. Debía ser fuerte ante ese malestar ínfimo que parecía quemarle como las sendas del pecado. Cada nuevo movimiento de Yuuri con su danza regresaba mi mente al momento exacto donde su boca había tocado lo más íntimo de mí ser, atormentándome, haciéndome ingresar a ese nuevo estado de caos. </p><p> </p><p>*Nota: para quienes lo imaginan, si, al igual que en la portada, Víctor en esta historia tiene su cabello completamente largo, normalmente suele utilizarlo agarrado en una coleta pero cuando está en casa o luego de una larga jornada de trabajo, suele dejarla suelta para aliviar los malestares de cabeza que implican la presión de tenerlo amarrado.</p><p>Sinceramente tenía que escribir alguna vez a un Víctor de 27 años con su cabello largo, sinceramente es lo que más me encanta de él (me encanta todo, pero su cabello me enloquece).</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Salutis I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Principio</p><p>Ten compasión de mí, oh Dios,<br/>conforme a tu gran amor;<br/>conforme a tu inmensa bondad,<br/>borra mis transgresiones.<br/>Lávame de toda mi maldad<br/>y límpiame de mi pecado.<br/>Salmos 51:1-2</p><p>“Es la manzana del pecado en persona, encanta a las personas con el movimiento de sus caderas”. <br/>Es lo que oí salir de la boca de una persona que tuvo mucha influencia de lo que soy actualmente. <br/>Soy una persona sin camino, soy una persona que solo se encuentra desviado de la iluminación. <br/>No existe ningún tipo de dios a que le deba alanza o pleitesía, solo una figura vacía. <br/>Desde hace muchos años esa existencia está muerta para mí, desde el momento que me fue arrebatado todo lo  que más amaba. <br/>Mi camino abrupto por las sendas de la vida ha estado plagado de miserias infructuosas que han dejado marca como miles de cicatrices sobre mi terso cuerpo. Lo único que me deja un respiro se encuentra entre el movimiento de piernas y el sentir de mis caderas, la danza, los cuerpos, son uno solo y vivo de él. Viajando por el mundo, en una agonía constante que me ata impidiéndome abandonarme a las llamas infernales. <br/>¿Por qué me he mantenido con vida? ¿Qué es lo que me atrae de este putrefacto mundo que solo necesita que suba mis caderas sobre él? <br/>¿Cómo puedo vivir de esta manera y permanecer cuerdo? <br/>No lo sé, y sin embargo, halle algo interesante. Una pisca que ha estimulado mis sentidos y captado mi atención como nunca antes, el brillo dentro de un túnel oscuro. <br/>Mi respiración se corta cuando centro mi atención sobre los zafiros de tus orbes, tu imagen es acompañada de una mujer de cabellos rojos pero tu mirada esta fija en mi danza, te llamo y caes ante mis pasos.  Es curioso, no es solo la adrenalina lo que hace que mi corazón se acelera al verle, tomo tu mano afianzándote a mi toque, parecemos lejanos a todo lo que nos rodea, me encanta. Tus ojos hipnotizados con el danzar del platear de tus cabellos, tus rosados labios intentando esbozar un equivocado murmullo, la música cesa y el estruendo perdura pese al silencio de nuestras miradas. <br/>Nuestras manos se separan y me alejo de ti, nuestras miradas no se alejan, no se separan, nunca dejan de conectarse, mis piernas y mis caderas parecieran consumidas por el fuego que mi pecho siente. No puedo despejar mi vista de ti, tus ojos no apartan su mirada de mi. <br/>¿Qué puede ser todo esto? <br/>La música ensordece, y nuevamente nos cuerpos se encuentran en la danza, hay una euforia alrededor de nosotros y no me importa, no la escucho, mi atención está centrada en tus ojos, volviéndome loco, nunca me sentí tan acelerado. <br/>¿Quién eres, extraño? <br/>Mi pecho duele.<br/>¿Qué eres?<br/>Pareces un ser celestial que me extiende su mano en la más profunda oscuridad como una ayuda divina. <br/>¿Quién eres?<br/>Tu nombre pareciera ser lo único que deseo, la desesperación de saberlo me consume. <br/>¿Es esto un embrujo? ¿Un maleficio? ¿Una obra de mi señor Luzbel para que encuentre un camino más para la perdición?<br/>Su luz me quema, parecía incitarme a apagarla y contaminarla con la misma calaña con la que me encuentro inmerso. <br/> “Sera mío”.<br/>Padre nuestro, discúlpame, me interesado en uno de tus ciervos, es un ser interesante que puede traerme diversión en este nauseabundo universo. Mi iluso señor,  no merezco tu perdón porque he pecado <br/>Mis pies ensangrentados dejan huellas marcadas de los pasos que llevo en mi camino, estoy manchado, no hay redención para mi alma… y está bien. <br/>Estoy ardiendo, y no me importa. <br/>Me quemare en el infierno de todos modos. <br/>Que importa un pecado más. <br/>Lo disfrutare hasta que no pueda saciarme más de él.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Salutis I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Principio</p><p>Ten compasión de mí, oh Dios,</p><p>conforme a tu gran amor;</p><p>conforme a tu inmensa bondad,</p><p>borra mis transgresiones.</p><p>Lávame de toda mi maldad</p><p>y límpiame de mi pecado.</p><p>Salmos 51:1-2</p><p>"Es la manzana del pecado en persona, encanta a las personas con el movimiento de sus caderas".</p><p>Es lo que oí salir de la boca de una persona que tuvo mucha influencia de lo que soy actualmente.</p><p>Soy una persona sin camino, soy una persona que solo se encuentra desviado de la iluminación.</p><p>No existe ningún tipo de dios a que le deba alanza o pleitesía, solo una figura vacía.</p><p>Desde hace muchos años esa existencia está muerta para mí, desde el momento que me fue arrebatado todo lo que más amaba.</p><p>Mi camino abrupto por las sendas de la vida ha estado plagado de miserias infructuosas que han dejado marca como miles de cicatrices sobre mi terso cuerpo. Lo único que me deja un respiro se encuentra entre el movimiento de piernas y el sentir de mis caderas, la danza, los cuerpos, son uno solo y vivo de él. Viajando por el mundo, en una agonía constante que me ata impidiéndome abandonarme a las llamas infernales.</p><p>¿Por qué me he mantenido con vida? ¿Qué es lo que me atrae de este putrefacto mundo que solo necesita que suba mis caderas sobre él?</p><p>¿Cómo puedo vivir de esta manera y permanecer cuerdo?</p><p>No lo sé, y sin embargo, halle algo interesante. Una pisca que ha estimulado mis sentidos y captado mi atención como nunca antes, el brillo dentro de un túnel oscuro.</p><p>Mi respiración se corta cuando centro mi atención sobre los zafiros de tus orbes, tu imagen es acompañada de una mujer de cabellos rojos pero tu mirada esta fija en mi danza, te llamo y caes ante mis pasos. Es curioso, no es solo la adrenalina lo que hace que mi corazón se acelera al verle, tomo tu mano afianzándote a mi toque, parecemos lejanos a todo lo que nos rodea, me encanta. Tus ojos hipnotizados con el danzar del platear de tus cabellos, tus rosados labios intentando esbozar un equivocado murmullo, la música cesa y el estruendo perdura pese al silencio de nuestras miradas.</p><p>Nuestras manos se separan y me alejo de ti, nuestras miradas no se alejan, no se separan, nunca dejan de conectarse, mis piernas y mis caderas parecieran consumidas por el fuego que mi pecho siente. No puedo despejar mi vista de ti, tus ojos no apartan su mirada de mi.</p><p>¿Qué puede ser todo esto?</p><p>La música ensordece, y nuevamente nos cuerpos se encuentran en la danza, hay una euforia alrededor de nosotros y no me importa, no la escucho, mi atención está centrada en tus ojos, volviéndome loco, nunca me sentí tan acelerado.</p><p>¿Quién eres, extraño?</p><p>Mi pecho duele.</p><p>¿Qué eres?</p><p>Pareces un ser celestial que me extiende su mano en la más profunda oscuridad como una ayuda divina.</p><p>¿Quién eres?</p><p>Tu nombre pareciera ser lo único que deseo, la desesperación de saberlo me consume.</p><p>¿Es esto un embrujo? ¿Un maleficio? ¿Una obra de mi señor Luzbel para que encuentre un camino más para la perdición?</p><p>Su luz me quema, parecía incitarme a apagarla y contaminarla con la misma calaña con la que me encuentro inmerso.</p><p>"Sera mío".</p><p>Padre nuestro, discúlpame, me interesado en uno de tus ciervos, es un ser interesante que puede traerme diversión en este nauseabundo universo. Mi iluso señor, no merezco tu perdón porque he pecado</p><p>Mis pies ensangrentados dejan huellas marcadas de los pasos que llevo en mi camino, estoy manchado, no hay redención para mi alma… y está bien.</p><p>Estoy ardiendo, y no me importa.</p><p>Me quemare en el infierno de todos modos.</p><p>Que importa un pecado más.</p><p>Lo disfrutare hasta que no pueda saciarme más de él.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>